<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Insult by MayorHaggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075367">The Final Insult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar'>MayorHaggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry discovers Delphini’s plot earlier, he sees a unique way to get back at Voldemort one final time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delphi/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Insult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You thought you had it all worked out, didn’t you, Delphini?” Harry said, making a slow circle around the chair where the secret daughter of Voldemort was bound by magical rope he’d conjured after subduing her. “Obviously you knew I wouldn’t fuck around with the past, but that wasn’t the point. You wanted my son and his friend to hear Amos Diggory plead for me to go back in time and save his son from being murdered so you could lure them into your plan. It very nearly worked, too.”</p><p>Delphini stared at him with eyes full of hate, but Harry only smirked back. She could hate him all she wanted, because she was no threat to him or his family now.</p><p>“Unfortunately for you, I noticed a little something seemed off with Amos and decided to have him checked out,” he went on. Unraveling the plot had been academic from there for a veteran auror like him. “And now here we are. Just like your coward of a father and your psychotic mother, you lost.”</p><p>“Quit your gloating, Potter,” she spat. “Just kill me and be done with it.”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, Delphini,” he said calmly, not rising to her venom. A defanged snake was harmless.</p><p>“Oh, of course not,” she said. “I’ve studied you long enough to know better. You’re just going to send me to Azkaban and let me rot. Wouldn’t want to get your pretty little hands dirty, would we, golden boy?”</p><p>Harry threw his head back and laughed. “I’m not sending you to Azkaban either.” He could see that for the first time since he’d barged in on her with his wand drawn, she was surprised. “And I think you’ll find that I’m more than willing to get my hands dirty if the circumstances call for it.”</p><p>“Is that right?” She smirked at him, obviously not believing that he was going to follow through on his threat. “What’re you going to do, Potter? You going to torture me, huh?”</p><p>“I’m going to do better than that,” he said as he pulled his wand out again. Her eyes were drawn to the wand, but she did an admirable job of hiding her fear even after she’d seen just how quickly he could cast when he took her out almost instantly. Or maybe she was too insane to feel fear. “Your father was a real pain in my arse, you know that?”</p><p>She blinked in surprise at the abrupt shift, but adjusted quickly. “<em>You </em>were the pain, Potter!” she screeched. “My father was the greatest wizard in history, and if it wasn’t for you and your dumb luck he would have reigned forever! And I would have been his successor!”</p><p>“How would he have a successor if he lived forever?” Harry said, snorting. “But I guess that’s irrelevant. He failed, and his body got burned into ash. He can’t make my life a living hell ever again.”</p><p>“But I can,” Delphini said. Her continued defiance despite having been defeated amused him. He was going to enjoy what came next.</p><p>“No, you can’t,” he said. “You tried, and you failed just like your parents. But what you <em>have </em>done is given me one more way to beat that noseless freak even years after his death.”</p><p>“And how will you do that, Potter?” she asked. He smiled and pointed his wand directly at her, and she flinched despite herself. So she wasn’t too insane to worry then; it was all an act. Good to know.</p><p>She didn’t need to worry about being cursed though. Harry wasn’t going to attack her or torture her. He had a very different sort of magic in mind. With a wave of his wand, the ropes binding Delphini’s arms and legs to the chair fell away. But it wasn’t only the ropes that disappeared. Her robes and underwear vanished as well, and she was sitting there completely naked.</p><p>“Hmm.” He looked at her closely and nodded. “It’s a good thing you look more like your mum than your dad. Bellatrix might have been insane, but I bet she would’ve looked pretty hot for an older woman without that whole stint in Azkaban.”</p><p>--</p><p>Delphini hadn’t needed much convincing, surprisingly enough. He’d expected her to put up a tremendous fight, but she’d eyed his cock with undisguised interest when he’d undressed, and she’d climbed into the bed with him with no need for force on his part. Her wand was safely in his possession, of course, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t still try something. He was on his guard just in case she decided to try and physically overpower him or something, but thus far she was showing no signs of wanting to be anywhere but underneath him while he pinned her legs back behind her ear and did his very best to pound her straight through the mattress.</p><p>It had been quite some time since he’d had the chance to fuck someone as hard as he was fucking Delphini, and he hadn’t fully appreciated how much he’d missed it until now. His sex life with Ginny was never boring, of course; his wife was a very passionate and adventurous lover. But she was still his wife, and she was still someone he genuinely respected and cared about. She liked it rough from time to time, but he didn’t think he would’ve been able to fuck her quite this roughly even if she’d begged him to.</p><p>There had to be a certain level of neglect there; he had to not be concerned about whether the woman he was pounding was going to be achy and sore the next day, or whether he would leave bruises on her skin. In Delphini’s case he not only did not care about fucking her raw or hurting her, but did not care about <em>her</em>, and this was what made her such an ideal person to let loose with. His hatred for her, her schemes to manipulate his son to get to him and her entire bloody rotten family tree was put into each brutal thrust of his hips. It was obviously hitting home, because Delphini was yelping and gasping every time he slammed deep inside of her.</p><p>For all her bravado, she’d seemed very out of her element as soon as clothes came off, and with what he’d learned about her it wasn’t difficult for him to imagine why. She’d lived in near total isolation, and unlike him who had had Hogwarts to turn to to offer the warmth and companionship that he didn’t get from the Dursleys, she’d never had any such opportunity. She had no friends or family as best he could tell, and there was no way she’d had any sexual companionship either. If she’d ever had sex before today, it had left her woefully unprepared for what he was putting her through. Delphini had attempted to wreck his life with her plotting, but instead he was upending hers and giving her a fuck she would never be able to come back from.</p><p>And that was exactly what he was attempting to do. Shagging Delphini until her eyes rolled back in her head was nice and all, but there were plenty of witches he might have been able to do that with. What made this special was who she was, and what she represented to him. She was likely the last remaining link Voldemort had on this world. Most of his most loyal followers, like Bellatrix and that entire bloody Lestrange family, were dead. (Rodolphus, who had been the one to tell Delphini who she was and set her on this path, would be captured within the next few hours. He’d already pried his location out of Delphini’s head and passed it along to the auror department, who were going to capture the bloody bastard very soon if they hadn’t done it already. He wouldn’t escape with his life this time.)</p><p>The majority of those who supported Voldemort had been all too quick to forsake his legacy once he was destroyed, and it was the other side that was leading the world and introducing sweeping changes now regardless of whatever rubbish the old guard purebloods tried to pull. Harry had not only killed Voldemort, who feared death so much that he’d worked very hard to try and make himself immortal, but he’d also helped the world shake off the fear of his memory. He’d thought there was no more way for him to punish Voldemort even more for killing his parents, robbing him of any chance at a normal life and doing his very best to kill him for all those years.</p><p>But now he had been handed something else. Voldemort was dead, and the influence he’d formerly wielded had been dismantled. Now Harry was going to strike one final blow on him even years after he’d been killed for good. He was fucking his daughter, but he wasn’t going to stop there. He was going to keep going until Delphini couldn’t get enough, and then he would offer her a choice. If she wanted to go to Azkaban after all, he would turn her over into Ministry custody and she could either rot in a cell or face execution. But he would give her an alternative. He would allow her to choose to become his slut instead. If Voldemort was watching on from whatever deep pit in hell he’d been sent to, that would be sure to infuriate him far more than watching his daughter tossed into Azkaban.</p><p>This had been his plan all along, but Delphini was turning out to be even easier to fuck into submission than he’d been expecting her to be. He’d figured it would take all night to really get anywhere, but she was already moaning loudly and enthusiastically as he fucked her. Her inexperience had made her an even easier conquest than he’d expected, but so be it. If she wasn’t even going to give him a challenge, that was just one more thing to revel in. He was getting Voldemort’s daughter hooked on his cock, and he didn’t even have to try very hard.</p><p>Delphini screamed out in orgasm, either not caring about letting him know how good she felt or simply unable to control herself. He would bet on the latter, personally, because the wide-eyed and open-mouthed look on her face told him that she was shocked by what she was feeling. Whether she’d taken any lovers before him or not (and he was assuming not), she’d never known pleasure like this.       </p><p>“Fuck,” she whispered when she was done. She stared straight up at the ceiling and shook her head in wonder. “That was…something.”</p><p>Harry chuckled. “<em>Was</em>?” he said. He cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. “What makes you think I’m anywhere close to finished with you?”</p><p>--</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Oh, <em>fuck</em>, that’s so deep!”</p><p>If Delphini had been surprisingly receptive from the beginning, she was thoroughly shameless in expressing how good she felt now. Harry had long since broken her, and there was already no way she would choose Azkaban or even death over becoming his slut and getting fucked like this regularly. Everything that he was doing now was more just to satisfy his own desires, and to hopefully rub Voldemort’s nose in it just a little bit more if he was indeed watching from beyond.</p><p>The defeated Dark Lord’s daughter was down on her hands and knees now, and Harry was slamming into her from behind roughly. But it was her arse rather than her cunt that he was claiming now. He’d already fucked her in several different positions, making her cum each time, and he’d fucked her face until he came in her mouth, which she’d swallowed happily. Now he was helping himself to her final hole, and he was not being gentle about it.</p><p>He would never be gentle with her. That would completely defeat the purpose of making her his slut in the first place. If he wanted to make gentle love to a beautiful witch, he could always do it with his wife. Delphini’s new reason for being was to be fucked hard by the man who defeated her father.</p><p>It was the role that she was born to play, and it was also a role that she was settling into quite happily. She had enjoyed every second of being fucked by him, and now she was doing the same even as he fucked her arse harder than he’d ever fucked anyone else’s arse.</p><p>“This is my bum now,” he said, and he gave her arse cheek a hard spank in between thrusts. “Isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Delphini said immediately. “It’s yours!”</p><p>“I’m going to fuck it whenever I want,” he declared. “You’re going to be my slut from now on. That’s all you’re good for; it’s all you were ever meant to be. That crazy bitch Bellatrix and that arsehole Voldemort didn’t know it, but they only had you so you could serve me. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“Yes!” she agreed. “This is what I was meant for!”</p><p>“How foolish you were, thinking you could meddle with time and revive your father,” he said. “You’re nearly as big a failure as he was.” Delphini whimpered, and Harry knew that the shots he was taking at Voldemort were leaving their mark on her. He was still her father in spite of everything else, and she had been working hard to bring him back.</p><p>“I <em>am </em>a failure!” she said, sounding more resigned than actually sad. “I couldn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” he said, before grabbing her hair and yanking her head back. “You did do <em>something</em>. There’s a reason I said you’re nearly as big a failure as he was. He accomplished nothing, he died a pitiful death and everything he tried to do has been undone. But you are different.”</p><p>“How?” she asked, just before moaning as he gave another hard thrust of his hips and shoved his cock as deep inside of her arse as he could get it. He held it there for a bit, wanting her to feel all of him while he spoke to her.</p><p>“Your original task failed, yes,” he said while still keeping his dick buried in her arse. “But now you’ve been given a new one. Voldemort was just a failure, but you’ll have a second chance. You can redeem yourself by giving your all and spending the rest of your life working to please me. You won’t have to worry about anything else, and you won’t be alone anymore. You’ll be mine.”</p><p>Harry, having lived the life of an orphan, was dangling something in front of her that he knew would have been enticing for him before he got his Hogwarts letter and found the place he belonged. Delphini had never found that place, which was why she’d tried to bring her father back so he could give her that place and that purpose. But now he was offering her the companionship that she’d sought for so long. He wasn’t offering to be her friend; he was only stating that he would take her in as his slut, to use however and whenever he saw fit. But for someone like her, who had never had anywhere to belong and who had never felt the way he’d made her feel tonight, this wasn’t such a bad offer.</p><p>“Yes!” she shouted, and there was no missing the glee in her voice. “Yes, yes, yes! I’ll be yours! I’ll be your slut!”</p><p>He leaned his head in right next to her ear. “You already are,” he whispered, and then he lightly nibbled on the lobe. She seemed to love that, or maybe it was just the physical contact and closeness that she loved. He would give her all of it that she could need. He wouldn’t give her the comforting touch of a friend or the gentle caress of a lover, but he would roughly fuck her, spank her, and yank on her hair as much as she wanted.</p><p>She came again, and it made him laugh hard. “Normally a woman needs some sort of stimulation to cum,” he said. “I can’t say I’ve ever met one who came from nothing other than having a cock in their arse. But you’re no normal witch, are you?”</p><p>“No!” she said. “I’m your slut!”</p><p>Yes she was, and Harry released her hair, put his hands on his slut’s hips and focused fully on buggering her as hard as he could. His hips smacked against her and his cock pushed deep inside of her, pushing her to her limit and disregarding any concern for her comfort as he worked towards his own pleasure. It came after a few minutes of those bed-rattling thrusts that made her groan and pant like the needy whore she was, or had been turned into by him anyway. He pressed inside of her one final time and filled her bowels with his cum, which earned another moan of pleasure from her. She was learning quickly.</p><p>She collapsed face-first onto the bed when he pulled out of her, and he cocked his head curiously when he saw her body shaking. He rolled her over onto her back and saw that the cause of her shaking was an uncontrollable giggle fit that reminded him of Bellatrix more than a little bit.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked. “Are you really that pleased to become my slut?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” she said, shaking her head while still giggling. “I <em>am </em>happy about that, but no. I’m laughing because I thought I knew you better than my father did, but it turns out neither of us knew you at all. I never would’ve guessed that the Chosen One would have such a dark side to him! Shagging witches as rotten as me, and going behind his wife’s back to do it? That’s not the Harry Potter I studied.”</p><p>“There are sides of me that the public isn’t allowed to see; that’s true enough,” he acknowledged. “But there’s one thing you got wrong.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>“I might enjoy shagging witches rotten, but I don’t do it behind my wife’s back.” He looked off to the side and nodded.</p><p>From just beside the bed, Ginny Potter threw off the invisibility cloak and stood before them completely naked. Her thighs were noticeably wet, and her nipples were hard. But the most obvious sign of her arousal was how she continued to rub between her legs even now.</p><p>“That was hot as hell,” she said breathlessly. “It took all I had not to moan out loud when you started buggering her!”</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t, as it would have spoiled the moment,” he said, smiling at his horny wife. He might never be able to fuck her quite like that, but he had no problem doing it while she watched. “But since the secret is out, feel free to make all the noise you want now.”</p><p>He rolled his new slut back over onto her stomach and rubbed against her, working himself back up to hardness so he could fuck her all over again, this time while his wife watched openly. And if Voldemort wanted to watch him defile his daughter as well, Harry hoped he didn’t miss a second of it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>